


Candle Magic

by Jathis



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: After her rescue from an abduction, Sofia suffers issues with trying to sleep. Luckily Baileywick and his lover Cedric know what to do.
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Kudos: 1





	Candle Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historianofenchancia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historianofenchancia/gifts).



It was after spending an entire night watching over the little princess that the idea came to the royal steward. Sofia had been terrified of sleeping alone, insisting that the older man stay with her. She had had one of her sadly usual nightmares and been unable to make an attempt to get back to sleep. Baileywick sat in a chair beside her bed, a small candle burning on the nightstand to let her be able to see that he was still sitting beside her.

He went to Cedric when he was able to with his idea. The younger man listened to him and dug through his various tomes and grimoires to find anything that resembled what he was talking about. He smiled brightly when he found something, proudly showing it to Baileywick. “Look!”

Baileywick smiled as Cedric pointed to the spell in question, nodding his head before pressing a kiss to his forehead. “It’s perfect!”

***

It took Cedric a week to finish. The first thing he needed to find was a big enough piece of amethyst and a stone worker he could trust. The amethyst was hollowed and carved into a slender bowl. The inside was designed to hold a candle in place, wide enough to collect any wax that dripped down.

The focus for the spell was a wax candle dipped by hand. The ingredients for the wax itself needed to be made under the light of the moon, stirred counterclockwise with a copper spoon. Various herbs and dried flowers were poured into it, changing its color before it settled on a soothing lilac. 

The book warned that the dipping process needed to be done slowly but continuously to ensure the magic worked its way through the entire structure. To stop for more than five minutes would completely ruin it and force the sorcerer to start all over again. He and Baileywick took turns dipping the silver wick into the wax mixture, each one covering for the other in their other duties. They also took shifts in their sleep, continuing the dipping throughout the night.

In the end the candle was finished and Cedric blushed as his lover kissed him on the lips in gratitude. “Anything for the little princess,” he murmured, “and for you, love.”

***

Sofia watched in fascination as Baileywick set the odd looking candle and its holder down on her nightstand. She hugged her Rapunzel doll a little tighter to herself, watching as he lit a match and then lit the wick with it. “Are you sure?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

“I have faith in Cedric’s magic,” he promised. He stood up straight, folding his hands behind his back as he looked down at her. “I will stay until you fall asleep,” he promised, bowing his head to her.

The royal steward kept his promise. He waited and watched as the princess slowly started to relax, staring into the candle’s flame. She fell asleep much faster than she had since her return to the castle. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw no sign of her becoming distressed and he stepped out, softly closing the door behind himself.

“Did it work?” Cedric whispered, standing outside.

“Perfectly,” he said with a nod. The sorcerer beamed and he chuckled, cupping his chin in the palm of his hand. “You bring the little princess happiness, darling.”

“So do you,” Cedric said. He smiled as they rubbed their foreheads together in affection before heading off to bed.

Sofia slept through the entire night without a hint of a bad dream bothering her.


End file.
